Ruby's Piston Cup Elimination part 1
So this is Ruby's Piston Cup Elimination thingy. ONLY Ruby Easy Oaks and Win95 (for grammar and spelling mistakes) are allowed to edit. Win 3.1 does not edit or else he will have to hear a hyper loud YEE! (because he will be called the n word) All Cars 1, Cars 3 veterans and Cars 3 Next gens are in this. This is part 1 there would be probably 8 to 12 parts of this. Bob and Darrell are there instead of Pinkie and Spike. All Cars 1 racers in Cars 3 are in their Cars 2 versions. Transcript Bob: So we are doing a Piston Cup elimination. Now there's apparently 95 racers (Win95 will be happy about this). This takes place in several locations but now we are here near the pits on the great big speedway which holds a capacity of 110 racers at the most. All the racers have gathered. Darrell: Random.org will choose the five unluckiest racers to be eliminated. They will not even get to participate as the competition needs only 90 racers. (All racers Gasp) Johnny (starts to cry): I just know I will be eliminated! I won't even get to do anything as I am the unluckiest racer alive! Reb: I don't know Johnny. Bob: OK THE RANDOMIZER IS DONE! So we will only reveal the ones who were very close to being eliminated and the unlucky five eliminated. Darrell: 88th in the randomizer is Paul Conrev! 89th is Tommy Highbanks! Paul: Phew I'm safe and get to be in the competition! Darrell: AND THE FINAL RACER SAFE IN 90th Is Dale Earnhardt Jr! Dale: OH MY (Seal Bark) GOD I WAS ALMOST ELIMINATED! Jack: SEAL BARK! YOU WERE NEARLY ELIMINATED OH MY SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK! Bob: The eliminated racers are Next Gen Rev N Go, Eugene Carbureski, Dino Draftsky, Tim Treadless and Ryan Shields! Ryan: WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE! I CANT BE ELIMINATED ALREADY I HAVEN'T EVEN (Popeye toot) RACED! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Eugene: Darn it... Oh well good luck guys. Tim: Wait whats gonna happen to us? Ryan: CURSE YOU RANDOMIZER! (the five disappear and end up on a shelf) Tim: Oh so that's what happens. AHHHHHH! Bob: Now for the first race. The top 5 are immune from the next randomizer which will eliminate ten cars! (Later) Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING EVERYONE EXCEPT POOR RYAN SHIELDS! Bob: As well as four others! (racers engine including one on-board on Lightning Mcqueen) (later on lap 15, note it's only a 50 lap race) Bob: AN EXCELLENT PERFORMANCE FOR FIBER FUEL RACER BRUSH CURBER TODAY IN SECOND! JACKSON FIRST! LIGHTNING THIRD! Darrell: OH NO! MURRAY AND BOBBY ROADTESTA MAKE CONTACT! THE MASSIVE ONE TAKES PLACE AS 40 to 50 cars are involved! Some able to make it out while others have to retire! RUBY EASY OAKS GETS INVOLVED! Bob: NO NO NO! SPIKE WOULD CRY SO MUCH KNOWING '''THE '''RUBY EASY OAKS IS INVOLVED! Chuck: Don't take me out coach, I can still race! Next Gen Vinyl Toupee: And don't take ME out coach, I can still also race! (later on final lap) Darrell: IT'S THE FINAL LAP! CRUZ RAMIREZ HAS NOW TAKEN THE LEAD WITH BRUSH CURBER SECOND AND LIGHTNING THIRD! JACKSON SPINS OUT! Jackson: ARE YOU (Seal Bark) SERIOUS! WHAT THE (Popeye toot) (Ultra Ultra Loud Earrape Yee) HELL! Bob: And its Cruz Ramirez for the win! Brush Curber 2nd! Lightning Mcqueen 3rd! Cal Weathers 4th and J.D Mcpillar 5th! J.D: OH YEAH I'M FREAKING SAFE! TAKE THAT GUYS! Brush: I ACTUALLY DID IT! ME A CARS 1 RACER IS SAFE! AWESOME! The King: Cal you're safe! Good job nephew! Cal: Good luck with the elimination uncle. (later) Bob: Ten unlucky racers will be eliminated! Darrell: So unfortunately the randomizer is done and these 10 are eliminated. Terry,Rusty,Next Gen Clutch Aid,Jackson,Bruce,Dirkson,J.P,Carl,Misti and Steve. Jackson: (mega gigantic earrape) NO NO NO NO NO! NO NO NO! HOW THE HELL AM I ELIMINATED ALREADY I ONLY RACED ONE (Earrape Triggered) TIME! I AM SO MAD AT YOU GUYS! (Yee) YOU BOB AND DARRELL! YOU RIGGED THIS! Steve: Man I cant believe I am 90th! this sucks! Claude(sad): Mi-Misti! You are eliminated! Misti: I know Claude. Claude(crying): Whats going to happen to you! You saw how those five disappeared into nowhere.(cries harder then Winford,Johnny,Ralph in Ruby's series 2 ep 13 COMBINED!) IM GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!! I LOVE YOU MISTI!!!!!!!!! Lightning: Poor Claude... Brick: Yeah. Greg: Yeah I feel bad for him Lightning. Lightning: Same here Greg. The King: Its ok Claude. Its ok. Im sure Misti will be ok. Claude(stopped crying): But im going to miss her so much! I dont want you to be eliminated next King! To be continued in part 2.